ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Mefilas
Alien Mephilas '(メフィラス星人, ''Mefirasu Seijin) is an Alien that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman. He appeared in episode 33. Subtitle: Wicked Alien (悪質宇星人 - Akushitsu '' ''Uchūjin) Stats & Traits Statistics *Height: 2 Meters-60 Meters *Weight: 40 Kilograms Powers/Weapons *Energy Bolts: Mephilas can launch bolts of electrical energy from his fists. The strength of them can match Ultraman's Specium Ray *Immobilizing Ray: When needed, Mephilas can fire a ray, capable of immobilizing other beings such as humans, from his hands. *Teleportation: Mephilas is capable of long range teleportation, both of himself and others. *Psychic: Having no mouth, Mephilas communicates solely through his psychic mind, meaning he can pick and choose who can hear him. *Size Change: When needed, Mephilas can change his size from that of a man’s to that of a giant’s. *Dark Ray: Mephilas fires a dark, purple beam from his middle finger while in a fist. History Ultraman Alien Mephilas, much like the other aliens of the show came to Earth to conquer it. Unlike his fellow aliens before him, his intentions for Control over the Earth was ''not'' by mass extinction of the humans but merely to save his species from dying on his original home planet. With no other option however, Mephilas had to conquer the planet in order to save his species. Hiding in a forest inside his ship, Alien Mephilas's main source of conquest over the planet was to use illusions to trick or fool the humans into believing he had greater power than he actually does, from lifting boats and planes telepathically, to "reviving" monsters whom had died in the past (ex. Alien Baltan, Alien Zarab, and Kemur.) He used these illusions against the humans as threats that if they did not surrender in time he would unleash his "power" upon the Earth. During which, Mephilas had taken both a young boy whom had spied on him, Fuji the female member of the Science Patrol, and Hayata (the human host of Ultraman) as his hostages, fully intent on forcing the earth to surrender. Eventually, the Science Patrol and the military found his ship and attacked him. With his ship under attack and again with no other option, Alien Mephilas turned into a giant and faced off against the military while the Science Patrol rescued Fuji and the boy. Although they could not rescue Hayata in time, Hayata manages to transform into Ultraman to face off against Mephilas and offered him to leave the planet or die like the other aliens. Mephilas chose to fight and both Ultraman and Mephilas went head-to-head in a very, evenly-matched battle as all of Mephilas's attacks were strong enough to counter Ultraman's attacks and his physical strength was on par with Ultraman's. Then shockingly in the middle of the fight, Alien Mephilas surrendered realizing that if he died he could no longer save, nor protect his home planet and thus left peacefully. However before leaving, he promised to Ultraman that they would meet again and he would get his revenge in the future. Trivia *Unlike most aliens in the series', Mephilas's reason for invasion is rather tragic due to his species being endangered. Therefore, he is one of a few aliens whose more anti-heroic rather than evil. *Mephilas was supposed to conjure up an illusion of Dada as well, but this plot point was dropped for unknown reasons. *Mephilas's voice actor is Seizō Katō, who is famous for his role as Megatron and Galvatron in the japanese dub of the original Transformers series. *Mephilas's design and name originates from the German book "Mephistopheles". Redman Alien Mephilas reappeared in episodes 22, 23, 25 and an unknown episode of the series, Redman. Trivia * In episode 22, Alien Mephilas teams up with Woo to battle Redman. *In episode 23, Alien Mephilas teams up with Gomora to battle Redman. *In episode 25, Alien Mephilas teams up with Gomora to battle Redman. *In the unknown episode, Alien Mephilas fights Redman alone. Ultraman Taro An Alien Mephilas appeared in episode 27 of the series Ultraman Taro, as '''Alien Mephilas II. After the first Alien Mephilas left Earth in Ultraman's time to find a new colony for his species, another member sought to dominate Earth and succeed where the original had failed. This Mephilas tried to use a highly advanced bio-weapon called the Mandarin Flower to slowly kill off humans one by one. However after it was destroyed by ZAT, Mephilas revealed himself and decided to take matters into his own hands. Before the situation could get worse, Kotaro turned into Ultraman Taro to do battle. Mephilas was easily tossed around by Taro and after the hero punched a hole through his body, Taro used the Storium Ray, reducing Mephilas into slime, therefore killing it. Trivia *This Mephilas is very differently redesigned from the original Mephilas's appearance. This Mephilas had a golden-colored hip and his neck was stretched out more to make him look taller. The white color around his eyes were dark pink and the lights in his "mouth" moved in a triangular motion when he spoke rather than a vertical motion like the original. His body is also more slender than the more bulkier appearance of the original Mephilas. *Originally the mushroom monster, Mushra was suppose to appear in Mephilas's episode appearance, but was pushed back for a later episode. *Due to this being a different Mephilas it does not have the the same powers it's only power is blue eye lasers. *Alien Mephilas II is also one of Beryudora's body part. Ultraman Mebius Alien Mephilas reappeared in episodes 43 through 47 of the series, Ultraman Mebius. In this series, Alien Mephilas has formed an alliance with Yapool, Deathrem, and Glozam to create "The Four Heavenly Kings." A Coalition of aliens that serve a higher up entity who they know simply as "The Emperor". After Yapool, Deathrem, and Glozam were all defeated, Alien Mephilas comes to Japan in a new ship and this time he uses mind control on the populance to turn them all, as well as Team GUYS against Ultraman Mebius. He further panders to the people of Japan by demonstrating his power to destroy a Gromite he creates only to destroy shortly after out of false heroism and accolade. All the while, the original Ultraman returns to confront Mephilas into stopping him from doing any harm to the humans. However seeing as Mephilas has not harmed any humans, Ultraman cannot fight him. Eventually Ultraman Mebius (as Mirai) manages to show Team GUYS the control that Mephilas has put them under, Mephilas tries to attack them out of self-defense and shortly afterwards appears himself to battle Mebius. Ultraman shows up and both Ultraman and Ultraman Mebius shortly double-team Mephilas. After shrugging off one of Mephilas's lightning attacks, Ultraman persuades Mephilas to surrender in order to save his own life knowing that he cannot beat two Ultras and Team GUYS. Once again, Mephilas wisely surrenders and even acknowledges to Team GUYS of their efforts from defeating the other three Aliens. However before leaving, he promises to Ultraman that he would return to personally challenge him again. However, the promise was shortly broken as Mephilas was then killed himself by the entity of the Emperor himself: Alien Emperor. Trivia *This Alien Mephilas is not the original Alien Mephilas, but a third, seperated from both the first Mephilas and second. Tsuburaya decided to make this character a third character after having him masquerade as the first until the April Fools Day after the episode aired. *Seizō Katō reprises his role as Mephilas's voice actor in this series, as well as his appearances in Ultra Galaxy NEO and Ghost Rebirth. *This Alien Mephilas more closely resembles the original Mephilas than any other in the many ultra series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Alien Mephilas reappeared in episodes 9, 12, and 13 of the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. In this series, an Alien Mephilas once wielded a battle nizer until he was defeated and left for dead by an Alien Temperor prior to certain events in the show. After discovering Armored Darkness's sword, Mephilas is transformed into "Armored Mephilas" and thus goes on a killing spree for those who mock him or get in his way, all while being controlled by Armored Darkness's conscience. He kills a Dada that mocked him earlier, and attacks Reimon for standing in his way. He later confronts the Alien Temperor that defeated him earlier for a rematch and winds up killing both and his monster, Arigera. Shortly afterwards, Armored Darkness appears and kills Armored Mephilas to retrieve the sword he had taken away. During the series finale, Armored Mephilas returns giant-sized, and as a mindless slave being controlled by Alien Reiblood. After facing off against Rei's monsters (Gomora and Miclas), Mephilas is eventually freed from both Reiblood's control and the Armor that possessing him. After being transformed back into his normal form, Mephilas frees the Pendragon from an interdimensional rift underground created by Reiblood to keep them from contacting Rei out of gratitude to Rei for saving him. Powers/Weapons Sword of Armored Darkness:The sword of Armored Darkness is very powerful. Enough to kill any alien with one cut. Electric projectiles:Mephilas can shoot out a orangy pinkish projectile from the sword. It was powerful enough to kill a reionyx and their monster with a single shot. Rod arm:After Mephilas was controlled by Reiblood he obtained a rod arm that powerful enough to beat down Gomora. Blue electric projectile:Mephilas is able to shoot a blue electric projectile from his left arm. Shield:Mephilas can form a shield to block any attack such as the Oscillatory ray. Trivia *The Mephilas Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Mephilas's appearance in the series. *When Mephilas was controlled by Reiblood he never talked just grunt. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Alien Mephilas reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Alien Mephilas is one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. Trivia *The Mephilas Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Mephilas's appearance in the film. Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Ghost Rebirth Alien Mephilas reappeared in the prequel to Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Alien Mephilas is one of the four major antagonists in this prequel to the above movie. He, along with Deathrem, Glozam, and Yapool (In the form of Mebius Killer) assault the Ultra Brothers in an attempt to reunite the Giga Battle Nizer and Zamusha (now known as Mecha-Zamu,) in an attempt to resurrect Alien Emperor. However, their plans are foiled when Ultraman Mebius looses the Giga Battle Nizer and Mecha-Zamu sacrifices his life to keep the Emperor from being revived. Trivia *In this entry, Mephilas is rather out-of-character. Here, he is seen as arrogant, cocky, and somewhat cowardly, as opposed to his usual composed and cunning self. *Unusually, The Armored Mephilas Suit from Ultra Galaxy NEO was reused for Mephilas's appearance in the film. This is a major continuity error as the Mephilas displayed is suppose to be the same Mephilas that served as one of the Four Heavenly Kings in Ultraman Mebius. **This was done as the Ultraman Mebius Mephilas suit was already modified into the "Armored" form, and couldn't be modified backwards due to short schedule. Ultra Zone Alien Mephilas reappeared in episodes 2, 17, and 18 of the variety show, Ultra Zone. Alien Mephilas is the alien of the segment "Kaiju English," in episode 2. During the segment it is stated where he came from as well as other miscellaneous facts. It also states that he has an I.Q. of over 10,000 and that he hates violence (evident by the role he plays in his first appearence.) Alien Mephilas appears in the 2-part episode segment "Table of Mephilas," in which he invites several pedestrians to have lunch with him. Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth Alien Mephilas reappeared as the main antagonist in the video game, Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth. In the video game's story mode, Alien Mephilas works alongside Alien Baltan to conquer the earth. In their conquest, both aliens being experimenting with several monsters, transforming them into their EX modes. (Including Red King, Gomora, Eleking, and Tyrant) as well as infecting them with Chaos Organism. Also assisting them is Geronimon, who helps them by reviving any dead monsters whenever either alien requires help. Once Geronimon is killed by Ultraman and Baltan is killed by Ultra Seven, Alien Mephilas reveals himself to Ultraman and Ultraman Cosmos as the mastermind behind the plot. Mephilas then releases the Chaosroids on M78 to cause more havoc, but they are eventually destroyed by the Ultra Brothers. In a last ditch effort, Mephilas merges with the revived Neo Chaos Darkness to take the planet for himself. Even after transforming into "Neo Chaos Darkness II" Ultraman Cosmos and the Ultra Brothers work together to destroy Neo Chaos Darkness. Ultraman Cosmos then approaches Mephilas and warns him not to risk going any further with his plans now that he has been defeated and Mephilas wisely leaves, not wishing to be killed like the rest of those in his plot. Ultra Zero Fight Another Alien Mephilas appeared in the second part of Ultra Zero Fight (as Armored Mephilas), his title/name is . He will join forces with Deathrog , Glockenspiel , Alien Hipporito Jathar and Vuiraniasu to create the "Darkness Five" to fight Ultimate Force Zero. Powers/Weapons Dark Redish projectile:Mephilas can shoot out a Dark Redish projectile from his Rod arm. Surai chara.jpg|Armored Mephilas in Ultra Zero Fight Darkness Five.jpg|Armored Mephilas as member of Darkness Five Zero vs Armored Mephilas.jpg|Armored Mephilas surprised that Zero has come to his place Armored Mephilas release his weapon.jpg|Armored Mephilas prepare to fight Zero Zero StrongCorona (with Zero Lance) vs Armored Mephilas.jpg|Armored Mephilas vs Zero StrongCorona(with Zero Lance) Armored Mephilas talking to Zero & Pigmon.jpg|Armored Mephilas talking to Zero & Pigmon after battle Armored Mephilas say to Zero that the person use Armored Darkness is.jpeg|Armored Mephilas say to Zero that the person use Armored Darkness is... Armored Mephilas look over piece of armored.jpg|Armored Mephilas look over Kaiser Darkness's armor piece Armored Mephilas & Pigmon watching the battle.jpg|Armored Mephilas and Pigmon watching the graveyard gate Trivia *Each member of the Darkness Five has it's own name, Mephilas name is Sly. *In Ultra Zero Fight, Armored Mephilas has obtained flight which never happened in any of Armored Mephilas appearence. *It is to note that Tsuburaya has used the Armored Mephilas suit since Ultra Galaxy Neo this maybe because they could not altar the suit or they just wanted the Armored suit instead of the normal one. *Mephilas has changed voice actor from the Ultra Galaxy and Ghost Rebirth voice actor. Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultraman Taro Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Four Heavenly Kings Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Videogame characters Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Reionyx Category:The Darkness Five Alien Mephilas